Kid Icarus:The Endless Sky
by Starryskies17
Summary: Winter break has just started, and Alice (OC) is excited to go home and enjoy the white season in Boston, but on her way, she is pursued by a mysterious man. She runs to get away from him, only to discover that he is no longer following her. Instead, she finds a brown-haired boy named Pit who tells her that her life is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is only my second story on Fanfic, so please review!:) Also, I don't own Kid Icarus Uprising._

The Endless Sky

My heartbeat accelerates as my steps pound against the pavement. The chill night air invades my lungs, and I see my breath clearly in front of me. My legs and arms are burning with strain, and I push my body, my legs, to move faster faster. I blink tears out of my eyes, I need to stay focused. In the distance I hear car horns, and see white beaming headlights travel across newly paved asphalt. Just a little farther, just a few blocks away. I whiz past a familiar vandalized red stop sign, its metal stem still bent from the car crash a few days ago, its face still scarred from the touch of fire. Suddenly I am aware of the piercing pain in my side, and I realize I've been breathing with my mouth open. Not a good idea in these types of getaways. I clamp it shut and breathe deeply through my nose. I'm not exactly sure how long I've been running like this, an hour, maybe more? It seems endless.

Winter was in Boston, Massachusetts. Everywhere you go, the buildings, cars, pavement. All are blanketed with fresh white snow. People go to and fro wearing large double-breasted coats, long patterned scarfs, pants, boots, and earmuffs. It is the perfect season to break out ice-skating shoes, skis, or just sit by a cozy fire place, book in hand, music playing in the background. I was looking forward to all these things the moment that I got off of school, but instead, I am spending my evening like this. Running.

More than once, my body has begged me to stop. To take a break, recover my wits and my strength, but then familiar footsteps behind me remind me that if I do, I'm dead. My own will power to keep going is the only thing that is keeping me alive at this point. Behind me, a man follows, and has been following me. Honestly, its a miracle that I'm still going, much less he. He must have been on a track team at one point in his life. Correction. I think he is still following me. I haven't looked back in ages. I can't, because if I do, I'll lose track of what's ahead of me.

Although an hour or so back, I heard a sort of muffling, and the footsteps stopped just for a moment before returning. And somehow, this time, they seemed lighter. Like the person all of a sudden started half-flying half-running to catch me. One more thing, the person got faster because I could hear the steps closer, even clearer, and I could feel the vibrations. I sped up then, and since then, my body won't stop aching everywhere, my chest won't stop burning, my breathing won't get any easier.

This guy started following me on my way home from the last day of school before winter break. At first I hadn't noticed, until I saw something attached to his waist that glinted in the sun. He was carrying a sword. From what I recall, he has light brown hair, and dark purple eyes. I don't know if he is wearing contacts or not, but he just looked absolutely evil. I didn't need to question whether I should run or not. I don't know why he is after me. I just flung my backpack at his face, and took off. But I don't know how he has held off this long. I've given him a hard time though. I ran through a rose garden in the park (I had pants on so it didn't really hurt.) I've been twisting and turning in all kinds of directions…but nope.

Another thing I don't get is that it's like nobody has noticed that I am being chased by a psycho maniac. No cops, no firefighter, no random people helping out, or at least tripping the guy. Nope. No one is helping. It's as if they haven't noticed him at all, but when they see me running frantically, they shoot me looks of bewilderment. Like, why am I running so fast? To get away from him! I want to scream. I feel like maybe this guy is just my imagination, and I'm suffering from schizophrenia or something, and I just think someone is behind me when he isn't.

However, my backpack had actually hit the guy. I don't think material things can hit illusions. That is my logic as of now. As of now though, I'm just trying to get to the police station.

My thoughts interrupt my running speed. I know because when I feel a hand grab me from behind, my heart nearly jumps out of my chest, and electricity runs up my spine. I turn around, not bothering to look at the guy for very long before my fist connects with his nose, and he stumbles backward. I'm about to kick him too, but he says, "Oww, should have expected that," an he sounds like a teenager. I blink, and on the ground is a boy with slightly disheveled brown hair and bright blue eyes. He has a look of pain on his face, and his nose is turning slightly red from the hit I gave him. He wears blue Vans, a pair of denim jeans, and a white long sleeved T-shirt. Still, his clothes are muddy, and his jeans a little torn. His shoes are completely covered in oil and grease.

I look down at myself, and see that I look worse. My shoes look the same, covered in black grease (I ran trough a parking lot, and there was a puddle of it so I ran through it). My jeans are even more torn, my red blouse covered in some thorns at the bottom, mud, grease, and water. My hair is a tangled mess. My hands share similar qualities.

I'm surprised to find this boy here. I am sure that someone else was following me before. I go toward him. "Who are you? Why have to been following me?" I ask sternly.

He lifts his hands in a "I mean you no harm" gesture and gets up. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Pit, I've been trying to get your attention. The only way was to follow you, but jeez, you can run. I don't remember the last time I've had to run so fast for so long. If I'm exhausted you must be ready to collapse."

He is right. My body is starting to give out on me more and more, my adrenaline slowly stopping. "Mine's Alice, but you aren't the man from before. Why are you trying to get my attention?"

He sighs, "No, the man from before was actually not a man he was kind of a monster but...er, I'll explain later. Just know I took care of him for you, I should have known that it would happen at some point…well no worries, I guess. I've been trying to find and catch you all day. I need to tell you something important Alice."

I shake my head, "I'm sorry, you're saying that the man wasn't a man at all, but a monster? That's what you said right? Well, I have some news for you: they don't exist. And right now you chased me all this way to say something to me? What is this some cruel joke?"

He stands up quickly, "No no not at all! I'm telling the truth, see what happened is…"

I cut him off. "You know what? I don't really want to know, I just want to go home, and I have no idea how I am going to explain this to my mom….for all I know she is worried sick right now…I don't have time for this."

He takes me by the wrist, but hesitates a little. Probably because I nailed him in the face the first time he did that.

"Listen to me. You need to believe me, you are in serious danger right now."

I scoff, "I'll say it again. There is no such thing as-"

I don't get to finish my sentence because I hear screaming and we both turn around quickly. In the sky I see about five pink giant eyeballs, with yellow-tipped tentacles coming out of their backside resembling those of octopi. Their eyes are a deep blue with an underlying green. They scan the crowd and have created quite a commotion but do not seem to have located their target, that is…until they see me. All five of them float toward us.

Pit focuses his attention back to me, "You were saying?"

"Shut up and run." I mutter while pulling him, my body aching all over.

He resists, which I really don't understand. I turn around, "what are you doing?" I ask.

"I need to go back and take care of them before they hurt anyone." He says dashing off and not giving me a chance to question what in the world he is thinking.

I speed up to catch him, but it drains me completely. I already used most of my energy. He stops suddenly. He grits his teeth and takes off the bow and arrow that he has on his back. I never noticed it until now. The curved bow almost looks like two curved blades that attach at the center. They are outlined in yellow, but colored in royal blue, and where they come together is a brown woven space. While Pit holds it, I can make out a red pentagon shape on the back of his hand with a gold insignia. Two floating gold rings form around his forearm. He touches the bowstring and a bright blue arrow forms. It almost looks like it's made of light. He pulls it back and lets it fly at one of the creatures. The thing is taken by surprise and it disintegrates on contact. Four remain.

They shoot out a purplish projectile at Pit, who dodges swiftly as explosions shake the ground. He notches three arrows on his bow and brings down three more. One left. He does a 360 scan of the sky and finds nothing. I have a horrible thought.

I slowly turn my head and the air is sucked out of my lungs. I am face to face with it. It charges its shot ready to fire at me, but a blue arrow whizzes past my ear and hits it right in the center of the eye. I run fast before it explodes and gets slime all over my pants. I don't look where I'm going and I crash into Pit, knocking him, yet again, on the ground, and his bow skids across the pavement. I get up quickly, flustered, and go to pick up his bow. When I do, it is heavy in my hands, but somehow the grip feels just right. I shake my thoughts.

"Here, and uh sorry for running into you..." I hand it to him as he gets up.

He glances up at me, and takes it. "Thank you, and it's fine, no worries."

"You believe me now?" he looks directly at me now. The sun starts to set, and illuminates his blue eyes.

"I don't really have a choice now do I?" I say blankly.

He crosses his arms, "No no you don't."

He stares at me with confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing," he starts, "just you're not in shock. Even after you didn't trust me. You aren't pummeling me with questions, or looking at me like I'm a freak…or…" he mumbles the last part. I make out, "swooning over me…"

I try not to smirk. I just nod. "Yea well, I actually have a billion questions I want to ask, but I figure asking them isn't going to help much. I'm not in shock because this isn't…isn't the first time something like this has happened to me. I just…don't know what to do now. I'm sorry for this, but why did you come looking for me?"

He sighs, "Well, like I said earlier, I need to tell you something important, but we should go to wherever you live first. So your parents can know. And, thanks by the way, for not being like the others."

I have an urge to ask others? but I shrug it off. "That's my specialty. Come on, I'll show you where I live."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you all for reading! Sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter, I'll post the next one soon. Please review! Also, I don't own Kid Icarus._

Chapter 2

I pause for a moment at a bus stop, taking a paper from the dispenser that illustrates a map of the city.

Pit moans and puts his hand over his face, "we're lost aren't we?"

I scan the map. It almost seems like a maze puzzle with random dead ends, and streets that extend all the way through the city. I reach into my pocket for the pen I always carry. I am surprised when I grasp it with my fingers. Somehow it hasn't fallen out this whole time. I click it and circle a location on the paper. "Aha! And, no, we're not. I found where we are, not too far now."

"You've been saying that for the past hour that we've been walking…" he mumbles.

"Well, what do you expect when I was chased for practically eleven miles? Partially by you, I nearly made it to the police station on the edge of town." I grumble.

"How else was I supposed to catch you?" he complains.

"Run faster!"

He rolls his eyes. "Why did you have to go to the station all the way on the other side of the city anyway?"

I think about this, "I don't know, but I don't necessary have a map of the city memorized in my head. The only station I am familiar with is that one because…well never mind." I take a deep breath and show him the map, "Look, here," I point to a street called Garden Avenue. "If we follow this street almost all the way down, then we just make a right at Evergreen St. and another left at Stargazer Lane, and we're there ok? It'll probably take us only another half hour."

"Wait a second, why we can't just take the bus?" he questions.

"Because I don't have any money on me right now." I say.

"Yet you carry a pen in your pocket." He mutters.

I shrug. We barely talk to each other on the way after that. I have so many unanswered questions. Part of them about my past, part of them about today, and what he has in store for me when we reach our destination. I take in finally more familiar surroundings. Snow-covered maples trees outline either side of the road, construction signs indicate that the ground on the other side is being repaved. Brick walls protect the backside of the houses on the side of the sidewalk opposite the street. Cars zoom past, the smoke emitted from them especially easy to spot in the cold air. Further up, frosted vines of ivy hide the wall's true identity. A plaza comes into view, filled with people trying to escape the cold by going into the temperature-controlled buildings. All of them side by stores, outlets, and restaurants. No one is eating on the outside tables today. We are so close. Close to the place where everything started for me. I live a little distance from the main hustle and bustle of Boston. Though in the distance, I can still see the skyscrapers, their lights becoming more visible in the darkening sky. We reach the place and walk by it.

Not yet a year and a half ago, I was out roaming the streets and shopping with my best friend Kathleen. It was the very first time that my mom had let me go out without her. I was fourteen, and I was having one of the best days of my life. Until I lost track of Kathleen and I couldn't find her, and with so many people crowding the streets I was lost. I didn't know where she was, I didn't know where I was exactly. I hadn't really been paying attention to where we were going. I just assumed that she knew where we were going. Also, I had left my map on the table of a restaurant we went to for lunch. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted someone being dragged into an alleyway. Kathleen.

I ran for it, but when I got there she was gone. Nothing. My heart was beating so fast, I was so scared and confused. I went all the way to the end of the alley, but it was a dead end. Where could they have possibly gone? I looked sideways, and noticed that the left wall of the alley looked weird. Almost like a distorted image. I tried to place my hand on it, but it went though. I gasped. I took a deep breath and went through it. It was a tunnel that went underground. I was cautious at first, but when I heard her scream instincts took over. I went in and I saw her. She was backing away from something. Something I couldn't make out in the dark of the tunnel. I grabbed her by the wrist and she screamed, but when she saw it was just me, she looked relieved. Still, her face was covered with pure fear.

I immediately pulled her and we both frantically made our way back out, with growling sounds coming from behind. She got out first, I had told her to run ahead first. We got out and went back through the wall. She managed to run to the beginning of the alley, but I was stuck. My shoelace got snagged on the sharp edge of one of the pipes sticking out from the buildings. I tore off my shoe, but too late. Whatever was following us showed itself. It looked like a massive two-headed dog, but it had large hot flames for fur. Its mane, tail and legs were all engulfed in these flames, while its body was red and cracked, resembling almost hardened lava. Its back was outlined in bone, it looked like it had its spinal cord on the outside instead of on the inside. On its left from paw, I made out a broken shackle. Its two heads had dangerous bright glowing eyes, and each had one curved horn sticking out of the side of its jaw. A broken collar was designed with spikes as sharp as its teeth. Not your typical household Labrador.

I didn't know whether to collapse right then and there or actually move and run. I backed up slowly, and it roared so loud I fell onto the pavement.

"Alice!" Kathleen screamed, but I could tell she was hesitant to help. I couldn't blame her.

I was scrambling trying to get up, but the thing came closer, and it opened its mouth, revealing a charging flame at the back of its throat. I thought I was going to die. Right then, a purple arrow came out of nowhere and hit the creature on its side. It roared and turned its attention to the person who shot it. I saw a boy then. He had black hair and red eyes. A laurel wreath of gold was on his head, a silver and blue bow in hand. I made out black and gold cuffs on either of his arms, a gold band on his left upper arm, and a black scarf, edged with gold, with a purple and gold pin on the right side of the scarf. One more thing, it appeared as if he has black wings, but I couldn't tell if he really did, or if the flames and smoke from the dog in front of me just made it look that way. I couldn't see any more of him with the flames right in front of me.

He called out, "What are you doing? Run! I'll take care of this." I wanted to protest but what could I do to help? While the beast was distracted I got up and ran. I took Kathleen by her arm and we ran until I got to my house. We stopped at the front door, not saying anything.

"I can't believe that just happened," she says. I swallow hard. "Me neither." We were both speechless. We didn't know what to say, what to make of what just happened. I told her I'd talk to her later, and that was the end of that. I went inside, and she called her parents to come pick her up. My mom asked if I had had a good time, and I partially lied and said yes. She didn't need to know what happened. For so long I kept the truth from her. I still haven't told her and not two weeks after what happened, Kathleen moved away. I never really got to talk to her about it. I just accepted it, but I wasn't the same person really. My mom would always know when something was bothering and often she would ask, but I would deny everything. At school too, I didn't tell my friends. My dad was rarely home because his work included traveling all around the world, but he was the only one I told. I told him the day after he got back from his trip to England. He didn't look surprised, but as I was telling him I burst into tears, and he held me. I trusted him with everything.

Six months later, we heard of a plane crash while we were watching the channel five news. It was the plane that was supposed to take my dad to Florida. It crash-landed into a mountain along the way. There were no survivors. After that I really shut everyone out. I hardly spoke with my friends or even my mom. I couldn't accept the fact that he really was gone. Of course, I've gotten better since then. I've been opening up more and being myself. Today I didn't want to believe it. All the memories flooded back.

"Hey," Pit brings me back to reality. "Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking..." I tell him. "About?" he asks. "Um nothing much really," I haven't realized we are almost to my house. I point to a badge-colored house at the end of the street we are walking on. "There!" I exclaim.

"I'll race you." He challenges.

"That's mean."

"Why?"

"Because I've been running this entire afternoon and you want me to do it again?"

"Well…"

I take off before he finishes, "Ha, way ahead of you."

He laughs and speeds up to beat me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Sorry this chapter took so long, I am currently extremely busy with school...and homework...Anyway I hope you like it, again please review! I really need reviews to know if I am doing an good job with this, because then I don't know what you guys are thinking about the story. So...enjoy! And I don't own Kid Icarus Uprising, just this plot._

Chapter 3

The warm mug of hot chocolate feels good in my hands after being outside for so long, and drinking it just completely defrosts my insides. Pit sits next to me on the couch, holding his cup, but staring intently at the rug.

When we came in my mom hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe. She was asking where I'd been; she'd called me probably a thousand times. She let us inside, and I recounted everything. When I told her she seemed to get more and more anxious, and just nodded at all I said.

After she went into the kitchen to make us something to eat and brought us some warm drinks. I just look around the house. It feels like a long time since I've been home. My house is a typical two story. When you walk in, there is a little corridor that leads into a living room. There is a flat screen TV put up on the wall, and a fireplace on the opposite side. The living room opens up to a large kitchen with granite countertops, and a dining room in front. We have a spare guest room and bathroom downstairs, and the rest of the four bedrooms are up the spiral staircase.

Now I am sitting here, waiting for Pit to talk. My mom walks in from the kitchen and sits on the chair beside us. I think both of them have something to tell me. Pit takes a deep breath, and directs his gaze to my mother, as if asking who should go first.

"I never told you," is what I hear. I look up at my mom in surprise.

"Told me what?" I say, anxious.

"Dear, y-you aren't normal…not exactly. Truthfully, you are only half-human."

"Do I want to know what the other half of me is?" I ask cautiously.

She closes her eyes tight for just a moment. "Your other half…your other half…" she mumbles. "You are half human, half angel…dear."

I get up, startled, "Y-you never told me this!? Why?" I am exasperated. I make agitated hand gestures, "So what? How in this whole world am I half angel? Hmm? Tell me, is it you? Or was it…" my voice trails off. I can't say it, I can't say the word. I gulp. "Dad." I finally manage to speak.

She stands up too and hugs me, and I just cry. I can't hold it in anymore. All of the pain from losing him, he was more than just a dad to me, he was like my best friend. I told him everything, we did everything together.

Pit comes too, a bit concerned. "You ok?" he says while grabbing me a tissue from the box on the coffee table.

I nod, and take the soft paper to wipe my face. A little embarrassing, I realize, in front of him.

My mother's face too is streaked with sorrow.

"It was him wasn't it?" I squeak, though confident of my answer.

"Yes, yes he was an angel. We met at the park by the river, he loved the water, but that is a story for another time. The important thing right now is that you are special, and you have a big role to play."

I shake my head, "Role? What do you mean?"

My mom gestures to Pit, "I'm sure he'll explain to you, but you need to know a few things first. Sit down." She tells me.

I do. "First," she starts, "Is that you, along with Pit, and er, another person, are the only angels left, even if _you_ are only half."

I look at Pit in surprise; well I guess that explains earlier.

She continues, "A long time ago, the people of this world angered the gods. You see, when people died, if they lived with love in their hearts, and were honorable, and truthful, then they had the opportunity to become angels and work with the gods for as long as they were permitted."

"Wait hold up," I interrupt, "You're telling me there are gods now? As if the monster and angel thing wasn't enough. And as long as they were permitted? What do you mean by that?"

She sighs, "I know its hard, but I speak truthfully, you should know because of your ability."

Pit gives me a confused stare.

I tell him, "I can tell when someone is lying, no matter what. And…" I hesitate, "My mom isn't."

He registers this, but I turn back to my mom, as if telling her to keep going. She opens her mouth, "Eventually, all of the angels grew to become greedy, they wanted power like the gods for themselves, not remembering who gave them their power in the first place. So the gods did what they had to, they removed their blessing, and the people were no longer angels. Well, I lie I suppose. There was one angel during that time, who stayed true and good. This angel was your father."

I smile, of course it was him.

"When he was tasked with watching over this city because of a recent monster attack, we met…and you happened."

I half-smirk. My mom continues, "From then on, the gods had decided that they would no longer grant humans the ability to become angels, but again," she pointed to Pit, "they did make one exception."

I grin "Wait, one? What about the _other_ person?"

My mom looks up a Pit, and some sort of knowledge exchange takes place between them, but they don't say anything. "I'm sure you'll know with time." My mother decides to say.

She clears her throat and continues, "Anyway, naturally angels like your father were not really supposed to have contact with humans, so in order to stay with us, the gods gave him a choice because of his loyalty, and because of all that he had done for them. He chose to give up being an angel, for being your full-time father, to live another life as a human. Still, I had you when he was still an angel, and so you are half."

I step in for a second, "So that explains it, why he… died on that plane. He couldn't fly away because…he was just human again."

She nods sympathetically. It makes me sad to think about him, but it also lightens my mood just a bit to think that I still have part of him with me. One entire half of me I got from him.

My mom takes my hand, her eyes now turning more serious, "Listen Alice, the fact that you are even in part angel makes your life extremely dangerous. Monsters, evil spirits sent by Hades in the Underworld absolutely abhor angels. Angels are supposed to represent light, goodness, and purity. Those creatures are the opposite of that, and you guys are the only real threat to them besides the gods. However, the gods cannot directly interfere with things that happen on Earth. If Hades wished, he could send his monsters to ravage the entire world, and the other gods could do nothing, but send armies of their own, and hope for the best, and that is even assuming that they will. Many gods do not take a real liking to humans, and don't exactly care what happens to them, they will only act if a threat is brought to their kingdom."

I take this all in, "So then angels helped a great deal right? That's the reason that for so many years, all threats to Earth brought by Hades were eliminated. Only that after a while, the angels had minds of their own."

"Yes dear," my mom replies, "Now that there are hardly any of your kind left, Hades has taken this opportunity to destroy the ones left, and is using…rather horrifying methods. Anyway, you just need to be extremely careful out there. I'm sure Pit will help you, but the moment that they spot you or sense you, they are relentless."

I look down. Recalling my past event. The one with Kathleen, but I decide it's probably not the right time to say anything about that yet.

Instead I question, "So what's going to happen now?"

She points to the up, to the ceiling but her gaze is still fixed on me. "You and Pit are going to go to a place called Skyworld. There, you will be a bit more protected, and the goddess that awaits you will explain more thoroughly."

I hold up my hand, "Wait, wait wait…am I sure that I want to go up there? I mean I know this is real and serious, but what happens if I just stay, and don't involve myself in this despite my heritage?" I know its not the right thing to do, but thinking about it. It's scary to trust when you're being told myths are real.

Pit puts his hand on my shoulder, "You do have a choice, since you are both human and angel, but that is what makes you so special. So your first option is to go with me, and you can learn about the plan to stop Hades, and his murder of innocent people. Or option two, you can stay here, monsters will definitely find you eventually, and the world will get thrown into chaos."

I scoff, "You aren't giving me much of a choice…but if I'm the one that decides whether my home is destroyed or not, I'll go with you. I'm not losing anyone anymore." I confirm.

I hug my mom tight, "I'll miss you but you better be careful too," my tears are almost starting to flow again.

She hugs me back and promises that she will. I step back and pause.

"Wait," I begin, "Aren't angels supposed to have wings?"

Pit laughs. "Of course, I have them, but I'm not sure if you will…maybe Lady Palutena can do something about that."

I am about to ask who that is, but he says, "you'll see."

He pulls out his wings, and they look so beautiful. Soft, but strong, and completely white. They are big too they almost touch the ceiling, but our ceiling is a bit low in the living room.

"Once," he starts, "I wasn't able to fly on my own. I would always have to rely on Lady Palutena to give me my power of flight, and even then, I could only hold it for five minutes, unless I wanted my wings to burn up. I almost gave up hope that I would be able to, until they grew just a bit more, just enough, and one day I tried, and I was able to. It was one of the happiest days of my life."

I smile, "I'm glad."

He bends them just a bit as we walk out the door. I hug my mom one last time.

I turn to Pit, who steps into the grass on our front lawn. With wings extended, he holds out his hand, and I take it.

 _Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to review, it doesn't take very long!;) Also, yes I know I know in the original Kid Icarus Uprising Pit can't fly, but I changed it bit for this story. Let me know your opinions about it though. Again, thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: It's been a while since I've updated this sorry, I haven't had a lot of time on my hands, but here it is! Chapter four. Please review and enjoy! I don't own Kid Icarus Uprising, just this story._

Chapter 4

I remember looking up at the blue sky, sometimes decorated with white fluffy clouds, or stormy gray ones. Sometimes the sky was black too, it reminded me of a dark bedroom, with the stars illuminating it like nightlights spread around every corner. Whenever I would see the clouds though, I would imagine that they were like soft, cotton beds, if you landed on them, it would be like landing on an extremely fluffy pillow. I finally accepted the idea that I would never be able to feel them, touch them, or check to see if my hypothesis is correct, even though I've been told by science that clouds are freezing cold, nothing at all like how most imagine them to be. So I was forced to just wonder. Never in my lifetime did I expect to be able to do anything more.

As I fly with Pit up through the sky I realize I can do just that. I extend my arm as far as it will go, my fingers too, as they grace the very clouds that were forbidden to feel. Science is partially true. I start to sense cold on my fingers, but not icy cold, a certain cold that is almost warm and inviting. I laugh. My hands slip right through the clouds, like wind. Surprisingly much better than my image of them, I decide. I pull back, my hand now slightly covered in water.

It takes us a while, but when we reach it, I catch my breath. This must be it, I think. Skyworld. It's more beautiful than anything I've imagined. Prestigious temples and buildings are in their place on pieces of solid ground that float effortlessly in the sky. All kinds of flowers, plants, shrubs, decorate the outside of them too, and vines hang loosely off of the suspended platforms. Clouds are scattered here and there, tinted a slight orange and pink from the reflection of the sun. In the center is a magnificent temple, with a statue of a lady with long flowing hair and large feathered wings. Her dress almost touches the pedestal, and she holds a tall staff, with a sort of orb in the middle.

We land nearby. "Wait here," Pit instructs me, and flies off. I take the moment then, to study my surroundings. He left me close to what appears to be a sort of house. Although it does look more like a cottage, with smoke rising from the exterior of what I'm presuming is the fireplace. Each window is carefully lined with maroon curtains on the inside, from what I can tell. Their color matches that of the front door. A small garden really makes the house look like a home. Daffodils and Zinnias outline the outside walls, a large maple tree in the front, and a stone walkway, too lined with a variety of blossoms. No garage though, I guess in this place, there is really no need for cars. It's not like they could drive them in midair. Through I'm curious how non-angels get around…if there are any here.

The house itself is a nice shade of badge, warm and inviting. It reminds me of mine. I suddenly feel a pair of eyes watching me, and I glance toward the left most window. A little girl, her hair in pigtails watches me carefully. She lifts her hand in what I hope is a wave, and I return the gesture. She smiles, and steps away from the glass.

I walk to where there is almost no more ground, but only sky, and what seems to be miles and miles of clouds underneath. I sit, and let my feet hang over he edge. I've never been scared of heights. Truthfully I love the feeling because I thought it would be one of the closest things to seeing what the world would be like if I could fly.

I feel a current of air against my clothes and I turn my head. Pit is back.

"Ok," he says, "Come with me."

I do. I take his hand for the second time, and we head toward where the statue I had seen earlier is. We land on the steps of the temple.

"Lady Palutena wishes to see you now," Pit informs me.

"The goddess?" I ask, wanting to make sure.

He nods. I walk up the steps, and wonder why he doesn't follow me, but I suppose this is something I have to do on my own.

I manage to find my way through the halls once I arrive inside the building. I find a set of large elegant wooden doors and decide this is it. I push them open, surprisingly not heavy.

Sitting at a glass table, I see her and she stands up to greet me. The statue does not do her justice. She is more than beautiful. Her hair is a light green, so long it reaches her ankles, and she wears a sort of gold crown on her head. He eyes match the exact color of her hair, her face just the perfect width and length, her lips a nice shade of pink. A large golden pendant goes around her neck and comes to the center of her dress. A white tunic embroidered at the edges with red and bright yellow. Even more gold jewelry adorns her arms, wrists, and the mid section of her dress. Her shoes are variant. One mimics the pattern of ballet shoes, and reaches up to just below the knee, with an underlying lace sock that extends to her mid-thigh. The other only goes to below her ankle, where above is yet another gold ankle bracelet.

"Hello Alice," She says softly, "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm the goddess of light, Palutena, as you may already know."

"Um, hello Lady Palutena. Likewise, but I'd like to…"

She intervenes, "Know some more information? Yes, I would imagine so. Would you like to sit down? This may take some time."

I nod, pull out a chair, and sit beside her.

"Before I start, would you like anything to drink? Are you hungry?"

I shake my head, "No, thank you, except, could I get some water?"

"Of course."

She snaps her fingers, and a glass appears on the table.

I smile, and take a sip.

"Ok," she starts, "I'm sure your mother already told you about your…heritage. So I will inform you of what is occurring at this moment on Earth. Hades, Lord of the Underworld, has decided to…expand, I think is the best way to put it, his empire. He plans to do this by taking over the entirety of Earth, and killing off most of its inhabitants. Some of them, however, he has transformed, so to speak. He has infected them with his darkness, and now their purpose is to exterminate the rest of the humans, and if any angels get in their way, them as well. Pit and... I suppose you could refer to the other as his brother, have been fighting off some of these turned humans on Earth, and the monsters that Hades has sent with them. Still, this is not enough, and I can only help so much. A god's or goddess's powers are limited when intervening directly with the happenings on Earth. Also, as you might have guessed, many of the other gods are unwilling to aid the humans at this time. The only ones that are willing as of now are Phosphora, and oddly enough, Poseidon. I'm still trying to convince Viridi. She still wishes for "nature" to take over, so she doesn't have many problems with the extermination of mankind. Though I'm sure she is teasing me on the matter, she's told me once before she never wished for the killing of humans by Hades to use them for his own advantage."

"I understand," I say, "But, I am a little confused. When Pit found me, he said there had been "others" what does that mean?"

She sighs, "Your mother told you how you are half-angel yes? Well, even if your father was the only loyal angel, this doesn't mean he was the only angel to have relations with humans. Others too, had children that were half. Those children were the "others" Pit spoke of. Let me explain something to you. Since you are half angel, you too, will be immortal, unless either of two things happen. One, I, or any of the other trusted gods have reason to strip you of this, or if you are lost to us because you are…killed."

"Killed?" I gulp.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say, that is why we lost the others. Hades, he went after them, and was far from merciful. Still, you are a little different. You have more power than the rest. I'm afraid your mother did not know the entire story. Your father, not only was he the only loyal angel, he was one of the original angels, one of the five chosen to be the guardians of the light. See, before I came to be, in essence, there of course existed the everlasting battle between dark and light. The gods chose to appoint five angels to guard light. Light can represent many things. Hope, purity, dreams, morals, chances, "good," so to speak. They protected these things, and kept the world and heavens in balance. Now, that duty is shared among the gods more than with anyone else."

"So what does this mean for me? Since my father was one of these five?" I inquire.

"Well, in order to protect the balance, each angel had a unique talent, all manifested upon the light power that I possess now. I'm not completely familiar with the capability of your father, or the five original abilities. They were much prior to my time. But I can tell you that you might have the capacity to control the light to some extent. It is up to you to discover the potential of your skill."

I look down at my hands, "Wow, that's…amazing."

She smiles, "Yes, yes it is." Her smile fades into a frown, "Unfortunately, Hades is becoming more powerful. Gaining help from other evil deities, our forces have been holding them back for quite some time. Ten years, in fact, and now we need your help more than ever. I am providing you with the opportunity to train here, in Skyworld, and to fight to save your home."

I laugh, "Sorry, I'd love to, it's just odd. I grew up reading comics, watching movies about super heroes, come to save the world, protect us from evil. I never imagined I'd actually have to do what they did. It's a little scary, I'll admit. Uprooting this information about myself. Fighting the underworld god. I do have a few questions."

"I comprehend. It is a big responsibility. Yes, go on." She replies.

"First, today, right after school, this one person started chasing me. He had dark purple eyes, and carried a sword, but other than that, he appeared human. I think Pit told me he "took care of him." Are these the humans you were talking about? The ones that Hades transformed to use for his own benefit?"

She takes a deep breath, "Yes, sadly."

"Ok, second. Pit dropped me off on one of the floating platforms, and in the house I saw a girl. Who else lives up here in Skyworld?"

"Oh," she begins, "Yes, no one but Pit, his brother, and I, and my army. But the little girl, Pit saved her about two years ago from a burning house. He told me he couldn't leave her. Convinced me to let her stay since she had lost her family, result of the Underworld Army. Something is unique about her though, I haven't determined what it is exactly. We will see in time. The rest of the houses were for the angels that used to live here…" her voice trails off.

I nod, signaling that she didn't have to finish.

"Well," she claps her hands together, "Will you stay and help?"

"Yes," I say confidently. "I'll help."

"Excellent," she grins, "You may take your pick of the houses. There are fresh clothes in each one, and tomorrow you can meet Pit for the beginning of your training."

"Thank you," I tell her. "Oh, one more thing, I'm sorry."

She waves her hand, "No it's, what is it?"

"I was wondering how I was going to get around, since I can't exactly fly."  
She gasps, "No, no, you can fly. You have wings."

"What?" I say, confused.

"Pardon me, I forgot to tell you, you do have wings. Born with them in fact, but your father knew how to hide them. I can reveal them for you."

My mouth flies open, "Yes! Please! I can't believe I've gone all this time…not knowing."

She laughs, and waves her hand from left to right. She takes my wrist, and guides me toward a full-length mirror and I almost pass out. Behind me are two large white-feathered wings. Not completely white though. Near the top they are tinted a slight blue. I move them a bit, still not believing. I touch them with my hand, strong and soft.

"Do you wish to try them?"

"Are you kidding? Um, sorry, yes I'd love to!"

We make our way out of the temple. I see Pit sitting on the steps, fumbling with his laurel crown. I tap him on the shoulder.

He turns around, and smiles. He stands up, "I'm guessing everything went good. Wow, you're wings are incredible."

"Thank you," I reply, trying not to blush, "Will you help me fly?"

He smirks, "Of course."

We walk to the edge, looking down at the clouds.

"Do you know how birds teach their children to fly?" he asks me.

"Of course, they just nudge them off the…oh no."

Before I can resist, he pushes me off, and I'm falling. It takes me a minute to realize, I need to extend my wings. Once I do, I just try and balance, with a bit of trouble. I look to the side, and Pit is right there.

"Good job, usually with the others I had to help them before they fell all the way down."

I grin, "I'm not afraid of heights though."

"True, now come back up, I want you to meet someone."

"Ok."

It takes me a few minutes to figure out how to fly up, but I get it and we land next to Lady Palutena.

"Have fun?" she asks.

"Of course." I beam.

Pit grabs my arm, "Over here, he's probably down in the training hall still."

"O-okay."

Palutena waves us goodbye for now.

Pit leads me to another platform, completely covered in vines.

"Doesn't seem like there is anything here," I point out.

"That's what we want you to think," he simpers.

He pulls one of the vines on the floor, and a sort of trapdoor opens, revealing stairs going down.

"How thick is this platform?"

"Thicker than you think," he replies.

We head down, and I start hearing some clangs. Metal against metal.

"Yep, he's here alright," Pit confirms.

I cock my head, but follow until we come upon a large flat surface, almost like an arena.

Pit leads me to the center. There, is someone I recognize. Someone who I never thought I'd meet again, full of mystery. The person that came to my rescue almost two years ago when I was fourteen.

"Hey Pittoo," Pit says.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that Pit-Stain," the angel replies, still not looking back from where he is adjusting something on his silver bow.

"I want you to meet someone," Pit provokes him.

He sighs, "What is it now? Another angel come to help us?" he says with a sarcastic tone.

He turns around then, and looks at me. A recognition passes between us, and Pit notices.

"You," I tell him, "You saved my life."

 _Author's Note: Again, please review! Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
